Devil's Daughter
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of the devil and a female with a pension for causing mischief and mayhem. And just what is this soul stealing shedevil supposed to do when she gets a year off to live in the mortal world? YuyuInu. KagKur.
1. Just an Ordinary Day in Hell

Hey ya'll! Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking why the hell is she creating yet another new story when she's got all those unfinished stories. Well, truthfullly, since I couldn't get on this week, I spent the whole week writing a bunch of new stories that seemed to just pop into my head. In this story Kagome is the daughter of Satan. And wait until you find out what his real name is. This story is a Kurama/Kagome fic and Kagome will seem quite evil in this fic, though in a funny way I think. She's allowed to be, she's the daughter of Satan. So if it is really weird, just look past my morbid amusement and laugh. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Just Another Ordinary Day in Hell

Chapter 1

Kagome was bored. And as the daughter of Satan himself, she wasn't supposed to be. She was supposed to laugh when some poor pitiful fool was thrown into a hot boiling pool of lava while his skin melted off his bones and he screamed as he realized this would continue through all of eternity. She was supposed to find it funny when a new arrival asked why he was sent here, only for her to tell him simply that he was an asshole in life and deserved whatever he got. She was not supposed to sit on her thrown and feel absolutely, positively miserable. That was what all those dead souls were supposed to feel; not her.

"I'm soooo bored!" She whined to nobody in particular. Where was her father? She could always annoy him. No, the last time that happened she pissed him off so bad that he set fire to their whole palace in his rage, thus destroying her room and his, along with a few countless souls who had the nerve to be that close to the dark palace.

She could go find Sango and together they could torture a few of the more worthless souls trapped in this place but then realized that Sango had left for the day for the surface to trick those mortals into trading away their souls. Sango's job was to act as her father and find out a mortal's deepest wish and then trade for their soul. Of course most mortals these days didn't believe that you really could sell your soul to the devil, so most were willing to try anything to better their life. Sango was supposed to report to her father with all the 'receipts' so to speak so her father could rise to the surface and bring back all the helpless souls as soon as their wishes were fulfilled and their life had ended. What a surprise to find out you were sent to hell years later simply because you made a deal with the wrong person in helpless ignorance. _Pitiful, _She thought. _Such fools these mortals are._

No, she had never understood these mortals. For one thing they preached about loving each other and then turned around and betrayed that love simply to gain something; money, love, pride, whatever. Friends became the bitterest of enemies over something so simple and stupid. Not that she knew anything about love. She knew a thing or two about making enemies, especially since all her enemies here couldn't hold a candle to her power.

Kagome turned her head and rested her legs up on the right arm of her black thrown and laid her body back on the left arm when the large black and red double doors were thrust open with a loud bang and a young man stepped through the door, wearing the robes of a holy man. She smirked as the man came closer and forgot for a moment how bored she was. "Ah, Miroku, what are you doing here on such a dreary day? Shouldn't you be showing the souls to their rightful realm of pain?" You may ask why a holy man would be stuck in a place like hell. Simply put, he pissed off the wrong angel of death when he had a near death experience which was supposed to teach him restraint and show him what would happen if he continued to be a pervert for the rest of his short life. Instead, he pissed off the wrong messenger of death which just happened to be Ayame, who had quite the temper, who turned around and brought him here instead of placing him inside his body. Ayame had brought him before Kagome and her father and while her father was deciding his punishment, Kagome thought it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard. She convinced her father to allow the monk to stay in their palace and gave him the job as a guide for the souls. She thought it was extremely funny when Sango had returned that day to find a holy man in her room.

Of course Sango never did find out why Kagome stuck him in there in the first place, but she still tended to be suspicious. After all Kagome was evil incarnate and enjoyed other peoples' pain or embarrassment even if they were a friend. Not that Sango was any different.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, just the love goddess I wanted to see," He smiled flirtatiously at the young she-devil lounging in her thrown. Her long hair was held back in a braid as it lay over one of her shoulders. The tips of her white horns could be seen peaking through her blood red bangs. Her red arrow-tipped tail lay currently around her waist, the tip beating harmlessly against her stomach. Her red eyes were staring in contentment at her sudden visitor. "You're looking quite the devil today," he quipped. "Love the bangs."

"Why thank you, Miroku, how did you know such comments brighten my day? It is always pleasant to hear that I can still turn a few heads. Some days I just feel so...old," she sighed despairingly.

"Nonsense, Kagome-sama, you don't look a day over 2000."

Kagome grinned, exposing a bit of fang, and patted the seat next to her. She enjoyed Miroku's flirtatious comments even if they were quite perverted and crude. She could be crude as well, she had a right as Satan's daughter. "So, what's up Miroku? Have any knew souls arrived that I should know about? How about some that were particularly awful in their life time. Anyone new I can torture through to eternity?"

"Hm," Miroku looked thoughtful as he sat down in a chair that seemed to just materialize when she snapped her fingers. "Well, there is this one man who calls himself Naraku, bloody insane that one. He is or was a human who claims to be some sort of half demon, but really he's just insane. I've seen and spoken with demons and half breeds before and this guy wasn't one. His real name was Onigumo Togahashi and he kept screaming that he was some guy name Naraku and something about a woman named Kikyo and her having possession of some jewel called the Shikon no Tama."

"So what'd he do?" Kagome asked grinning maliciously. She always loved playing with the insane ones. They were so easy to anger. "I believe he stalked the poor woman for years and finally killed off her and her lover. Apparently during the process she and her lover called him nuts, which sent him insane with anger as he kept claiming that he was not insane and that she should hand over her jewel. She thought he was talking about something else, which had already been lost when she was 12, and tried to shoot him."

"And then what?" Kagome asked totally enthralled in the story. Her red tail began twitching slightly as she continued to listen. "What did she do to him? I bet it was gruesome? Did she torture him, perhaps burn him alive?"

"Even better, she accidentally shot her lover instead, killing him instantly. He's here too by the way, apparently he hadn't led the best life either, constantly sleeping with hookers and the like, stealing money and food, scaring little children, you know."

"Sounds like my kind of man," Kagome sighed dreamily. _I just love the evil ones. _

"You wouldn't like this one, trust me," Miroku grimaced and rubbed his head from the migraine the man had given him when he learned he was in hell and just why he was sent here. "You'd skin him alive after five seconds of listening to his mouth."

Kagome growled and inwardly agreed. She hated the mouthy ones; always bitching and complaining about having unfinished business and the like. Those were the ones she stayed well away from since they gave her such a headache. That and when she was finally finished skewering the victim, she would have to spend days scrubbing the walls from the blood and guts; not that she personally did it. Usually she just pulled a few of the unfortunate souls away from their pain and made them scrub the walls. She was the princess of hell, there was no way she was getting down and dirty while she could have someone else do it.

"So then what?" Kagome asked getting back on track.

Miroku continued. "Well apparently the woman wasn't so in love after all and decided that since her lover was dead, she could claim all his money." _And there we go with the money thing again, _Kagome scowled inwardly. _Stupid mortals._ "But that's when Naraku attacked, raped, and killed the woman, still screaming at her to give him the jewel and telling her she was so lovely whenever she screamed she hated him. The woman decided that if she was going to die, than so was he so just when he thought it was over, she got the gun and shot him point blank. End of story, we have three new souls, who immediately got into a fight just minutes after being sent here. They are currently in...isolation."

"Isolation!" Kagome shrieked in glee. "They must be going totally insane already without their money and words to get themselves out of this predicament. Its too bad. Maybe if they'd led good lives and hadn't been such suckers for money and power, they wouldn't be here. However, I must remember to swing by and taunt all of those stupid mortals. After that I can chain them all to the walls and let them 'hang' with each other. I think I'll hang the woman upside down and throw a bunch of money around the room and watch as they all struggle to get free and claim the money. Come to think of it," Kagome murmured thoughtfully. "What was the woman's offense again, besides being greedy and a whore?"

"Lets see," Miroku pulled out a handy dandy little notepad out of thin air. He ran a finger down a page, then flipped it before his face lit up. "Ah ha, apparently she was a bitch and a hooker, but mostly just a bitch.."

"I thought so," Kagome grumbled while Miroku nodded. She sat in her thrown for a little while longer digesting this new story, before it quickly got old. Things like this happen everyday here in hell. Almost everyone that came here was involved in some kind of messy love triangle or power issues or world domination. "So is that why you've come today Miroku?" She finally asked him.

"Actually your father wanted to see you, as well as Sango," he replied and then grinned no doubt thinking of the fiery woman with a passion for beating him senseless.

"Father wants to see me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He never calls on me unless its important. It better not have anything to do with ruling as he knows perfectly well I'm not ready to take over the thrown and become queen of darkness. I'm already the princess, and I don't want to rule over this stupid realm yet. For one its boring and mundane, not to mention nothing out of the ordinary goes on here. Its always the same pain and torturous scenarios or someone screaming in agony. Oh well," she pouted getting up and walking to the exit, arms crossed in front of her red vest pulled tight across her middle, grumbling under hear breath. Her red bat wings spread a bit when she raised her arms above her head and yawned. "Bye-bye Miroku, tell Sango I'll speak with her later," she called over her shoulder.

"I will do so, my lady of pain," Miroku chirped back before disappearing in mid-walk. From down the hall Kagome could hear a woman scream pervert and a body hitting the floor. _Ah, Miroku must have walked in on Sango changing again_. Kagome smirked; she never did change their bedroom around, something which Miroku was eternally grateful for, even after Sango had begged and pleaded. Of course Sango was her best friend, but so was mischief. And she was the daughter of the devil; she was supposed to be a little evil. Kagome let out an evil chuckle and left her castle, laughter booming throughout the castle and scaring all the new arrivals and even some of the older ones who were used to the she-devil's bouts of amusement.

Yep, just your typical afternoon in hell. Little did she know that something not so typical and totally exciting was about to happen.

* * *

Well, how was it? Was Kagome evil enough for you? I can tell you that she just has a wicked sense of humor and you'll see it more when she interects with different people. I have to warn you though, she's going to talk a little weird in the coming chapters. She's going to seem almost like a female Sesshomaru, which you'll quickly come to see in the next chapter. She constantly addressed humans as mortals and she doesn't understand much about them. Anyway if there are any questions about how and why I made her this way, please review or email me. I'll be glad to tell you why she is so wicked. Love you all!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. My Father the Devil

Hey, guys! I already had this chapter written, I just wanted to wait a little bit until I saw what people thought about it, not that it would stop me from updating but still. Anyway I love you all and I'm glad to see you all like my or Kagome's twisted sense of humor!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu...that's right! So don't sue!

* * *

Chapter 2

My Father the Devil

"You wanted to see me father!" Kagome shouted, thrusting open the doors and making such a racket that her father slipped with the torture knife and accidentally cut off a pour soul's wee-wee. However her father's golden eyes never wavered in their cold countenance as he cut off the terrible shrieking coming from the soul crying in agony over the loss of his...most precious organ.

However even after the slash to the throat, the man continued to gurgle as his eyes rolled back into his head as the blood spilled out through the gaping wound. The gurgling sounds were cut off when Kagome got angered and thrust a hand through the man's throat, beheading him instantly. Her father simply rolled his eyes at his daughter, though he marveled at how alike him she was becoming. "What?" Kagome shrugged when her father turned to her and raised an eyebrow, while watching the soul disappear back into one of the lowest dungeons in their castle. After all tomorrow was another day and the soul would once again be 'alive'. He could save the torture until tomorrow. Right now he had a daughter to deal with.

Her father sighed and turned away, heading for his large white desk, silver hair swishing behind him, barely covering the large black bat wings as he walked. "Must you always interrupt my fun time?" Her father questioned as he was seated behind a large wooden desk. His eyes drifted shut as his horns appeared and a red tail slithered out to coil around his waist, bangs turning blood red as well and his eyes flashing red.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who called for me?" She growled out, eye twitching. Her father could be so arrogant.

"Hmph, and yet I didn't ask you to come barging in here like a banshee from hell."

"News flash father, we are in hell," Kagome grumbled, sitting across from him in an elegant red and gold chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"Exactly and my daughter is not a banshee, she is a devil. You'd do well to remember that banshees shriek, while devil's cry."

Kagome rolled her eyes and relaxed in her chair, studying her strange and conceited father. Her father's name was Sesshomaru as he hated being referred to as 'the devil' or 'Satan.' He said it became old after nearly five millennium of people calling him those names. "I do not cry," Kagome protested. "I just happen to enjoy startling people while I open my mouth and let out horrific sounds."

"Like now?" His father teased while Kagome's wings began ruffling in anger. Sometimes she really hated her father.

Kagome sighed. "So what do you want, father, Sango says she wants to see me. Make this short."

"Yes, yes, I called to ask you what you wanted for your 3000'th birthday," he explained calmly. "After all you know 3000 is your coming of age, a very special time for a young she-devil." The look in his eyes made her want to scream. She knew he wasn't talking about her present. He wanted her to find a mate. He brought her here to warm her up for the dreaded mate discussion.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kagome jumped to her feet and approached her father's desk, flames beginning to shoot out of her narrowed red eyes. Her father neither looked scared nor worried, as he knew she could never hurt him. She didn't have the power yet. It would take another 3000 years to have his power level. Still, his daughter could be plenty scary when she was angry. He must proceed with caution. "Father, we have gone over this before. I do not want a mate. Not now, maybe not ever. Besides, why would I want some 'man' ruling over my life when you already do?"

Sesshomaru sighed and sat back, frown ever prominent on his chiseled to perfection features. "Look, daughter, I'm not trying to force you into anything. But you do know you can't go mate less forever. You will need an heir for the thrown once I give it up to you. So why don't you just think it over and just look around a bit? You don't have to jump into anything or make some commitments to some demon or something you don't even know. All I'm saying is to keep your eyes open."

Sesshomaru took her burning hand and placed a tiny kiss on the palm of it, pleased when she calmed a bit and lost her angry glare. "Oh, all right," she agreed but still heavily under protest. "I promise I'll keep my eyes and ears posted...but don't be expecting me to fall for some cheep ass demon here too quickly. All the demons here are pussies and are too scared of me or just want some ass. When I find a mate I want him to want me for me, now because of the way I look or fuck."

"Very well," Sesshomaru agreed, nodding his head. "Now what would you like for your birthday?"

Kagome bit her lip and sat back in the red and gold chair, crossing one leg over the other and looking thoughtful. _Come to think of it, what do I want_? She asked herself, closing her eyes and leaning back. _I can have practically anything I want with a mere snap of my fingers. Father can get any soul I want to torture for the day, but I do that on a daily basis already. I could ask for some new swords or something like the ones Sango says are made so perfectly in the human realm...hey wait! The human realm? I wonder if father will let me visit it for a few months. Then maybe I could understand why these mortals are so greedy and deceitful. I could cause a little mayhem and disaster while I'm at it, cause a few fires or land slides or some natural disaster or something. Yeah, that's perfect!_

"I want to go to the surface!" Kagome cried, snapping her eyes open and staring into her father's golden gaze.

"You want to go to the surface?" He asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because its so boring down here daddy," she whined pathetically. "And I don't want to just go for a day. I want to stay for a full year. I wish to study these mortals and their ways and I want to know what makes them tick, what makes them angry, what makes them love, if there is even such a thing as love. And you never know, daddy, I may find some demon hiding among the mortals. You know there are still some who haven't come down into hell yet."

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, mulling over his eldest daughter's decision, wondering if this was such a good idea. For one, his daughter had an evil streak a mile wide. Who knows what type of horrors she could unleash on the public. On the other hand, he too was a bit curious to know why mortals tended to act so foolishly and he knew his daughter wouldn't cause harm unless she were really pissed...or really bored. The sweat drop appeared out of nowhere while Kagome wondered what he appeared so worried about. He knew she could take care of herself. She'd been up to the surface before, though never by herself. She was always accompanied by Sango or her father when he went on a routine possession or something.

"All right," her father finally conceded, knowing she would fight him, even if he said no. "I'll let you go and for one year. You may leave the day of your birthday but you must check in with me once every month to inform me of your progress. And you also must return one year from the day of your birthday."

Kagome mulled over that and figured it was fair enough. After all she might come to find that realm was as boring as this one. Then again, maybe not. "All right! That's great!" She was suddenly very excited about having something to do than the every day norm. Weren't Sango and Miroku going to be jealous? She ran over to his side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered before streaking out of the room.

"Oh my, I have to tell Sango!" Was the last thing he heard before he chuckled at his wayward daughter. Such an enigma, much like her mother. Getting excited over the littlest things. He came to the conclusion that he would greatly miss her during her stint in the mortal realm. With that he turned back to his check list to go over all the new souls and decide their fates. Yep, life was good.

* * *

So...how many of you guessed that Sesshomaru was Satan? Wasn't that perfectly delightful? I just love Sesshomaru and he certainly is handsome enough to be classified as Lucifer. Anyway yep, there was hi inroduction. I do have one question, though. Who do you think should be his mate? It can'e be Rin because I have something planned for her. Any ideas? Or should I just make up my own character? Anyway thank you all for reviewing!

Reviewer Responses:

From the Queen of Fidel-I'm not even going to respond to that, bitch!

Itasuko-chan-Thank you! That's why I'm writing it.

AnimeMoonlighGoddess-You're absoultely one hundred percent right! See they blocked me for a week becuase one of my fics had a song in it and apparently they thought I claimed it as mine or something. So during that time I was so filled with RAGE that I just couldn't stop writing. Perhaps that's why two of the others are so depressing, this one is wicked, and the other one is you. I rather liked her that way myself. And thanks for noticing the triangle thing, Naraku is gay, I hate Inuyasha and well, Kikyo can be quite the bitch...even more so now that she's stuck in hell where she should have stayed in the first place! Hahahahahahaha! Oh and Miroku likes it find since Kagome likes him. Besides he gets to hit on Sango all day, what else could a humble monk desire?

Cryatsl Rose-Thank you. That's what I was going for.

inuyasha92689-Well, now you know what happens so here ya' go!

Lady Banshee 999-You guessed right. Ding ding ding ding? What would you like as a prize? Ride Sesshomaru's house of horrors or glide down on the lazy river of fire and brimstone? And I'm glad you loved Mioku's part. I did too. I thought it was perfect.

hakkai-my-youkai-Thank you for loving my stories! Here's your update and I'm sorry to say the only pairings I write are Kurama/Kagome, Yoko/Kagome, or Kuronue/Kagome. Don't feel bad, maybe I'll throw Yusuke in here and give him to you as a present. I don't even write Hiei/Kagome.

Inuyasha's-hun-Thank you for liking my descriptions, I hope they turned out all right in your mind. I tried to make them so you could picture in your mind what was going on.

KougaSesshomaruAnime-Tee hee, thanks you very much. Here's your update!

Goddess Nataku-Thank you! I'm glad it caught your interest. And I agree, except I usually try to toughen up my Kagome. And don't worry, Kagome can get even more evil in the next chapters to come.

QuestofDreams6-Thanks, glad you loved it. Here's your update!

Sweet-single-Yes it is...

ranchan23-Well you won't ve waiting too long now will ya'?

taiyoukai-chan-Thank you! And here's your update! Hope it met your expectations.

Not Who She Used To Be-Great! Glad I can be of survice to your inner self as it was my inner self coming out. We're just like two pees in a pod. And I hope I never see you when you're pissed or in a killing mood. But you better watch out for when Kagome is in one of her moods. She'll come to your house and burn it to the ground and then steal your soul. And I'm glad you like her sense of humor, I tried to make it as wicked as possible. And it can get a lot more wicked later on. And yep, I guess now you know about Sesshomaru being her father. Doesn't it just fit? And I have yet to figure out who her mother will be. In fact I'm asking for any ideas. All I can say is it can't be Rin because I already have plans for her. And just one question of my own. How can her mother be dead if they live in hell? Ha ha that was just a silly question. I'm not calling you a moron or making fun of you or anything, but when you asked it I just had to ask myself if her mother really is dead.

Kc-Two more words...thank you. Yay! Oops, that was three.

kagedfox-Thank you for **Loving **my story. And I wish we could all be like her so we could go fighting with demons down a magical well where we search for a tiny ass jewel that grants mega power, where Sesshomaru is a hunk and we all worship him!


	3. Kagome the mortal?

Hey guys! Wow, I'm getting so many reviews. I never thought this story would be as popular as it seems to be. I'm glad people are liking my wicked sense of humor, or rather Kagome's wicked sense of humor. Anyway we finally see Kurama in this chapter as well as here a few words of wisdom from our dearly departed not so dead kitsune, Yoko!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome...the mortal?

A young teenage boy with red hair and emerald green eyes, sat and stared at the school clock, for once willing this day to end, which he knew was pretty much impossible since it was only home room and the first class of the day. From every direction he could feel them staring; both girls and even some guys as he pretended to not notice them.

He sighed, tilting his head to the side, red hair falling in waves over his forearm and face as he tried to block out the lustful stares or his fellow classmates. He closed his eyes and concentrated instead on the fresh smells of spring time which floated on the breeze, through the open window he was seated by. When had life become so...boring? It was always the same thing, if he weren't on a mission for Koenma at the moment he was studying in school or enjoying dinner with his mother and her new husband, though after a year he supposed she wasn't a newly wed anymore. That's not to say that he didn't love his mother, but sometimes he just wished he had something better to do with his time.

_What's wrong...Shuichi? _A low, seductive sounding voice murmured. Kurama turned his thoughts inwardly, thankful that at least he had one person to talk to. _I'm glad to see I'm a sense of entertainment for you, _the silver fox bandit in his head continued, almost as if he were annoyed. _Would you like me to tell you how much you humans entertain me?_

Kurama had to chuckle at the kitsune's haughtiness. _I apologize, Yoko. Would you rather I abhor your existence and try to exorcize you or something?_

The kitsune muttered something to the lines of _as if you could._ Yoko's voice drifted off while Kurama was once again left to his own devices and inner thoughts.

Kurama continued sitting in silence, pretending to read from a book as the first period dragged on endlessly. He sighed again. Yes, life was so monotonous. _Ne, Yoko? _He found himself murmuring to his counterpart.

It took a few seconds for the kitsune to respond. _What human? I'm trying to sleep. Must you be so persistently annoying with your sighing and unhappiness? You know I can feel every emotion you feel right?_

_Yes, Yoko, _Kurama sighed.

_Good, now get to the point._

_Do you ever feel like life is passing you by; like you're missing something? I mean I have a mother and a new father and brother, and yet sometimes I feel like there is something important, besides my obligation to Reikai_?

Yoko was silent for a long, while digesting his counterpart's words. _I've never really thought about it, _Yoko admitted. _When I was alive, truly alive, I didn't have time to be thinking such things. All my life I spent trying not to die and earn my place in the Makai. After awhile I became known as Yoko Kurama, the great King of Thieves and that was all I knew. It was lonely, I guess, until Kuronue came along and then it wasn't so bad. I had my best friend, my reputation, and my treasures. But then...then Kuronue died. I grew colder and darker and simply didn't care anymore. I started taking life for granted, breaking into one tough place after another until I made that disastrous mistake._ Yoko became silent again as Kurama sent him thoughts of encouragement and comforting thoughts. _Don't make the same mistake I made, Shuichi, _Yoko spoke again, louder and his words suspiciously raspy. _Don't become as careless as I and lose what little hope you have left in the world. Because when it's all over you'll have too many regrets to count and nothing you can do about them._

Kurama was once again silent, though this time he was shocked into it. This wasn't the first time he'd heard the kitsune talk so seriously, but the words he'd used sent a new hope into his soul. He was right. He should be happy to have a family and friends who honestly cared about him. He would take life one day at a time instead of grasping at straws. Whether something did or didn't happen, was fate. And there was no getting around his destiny, whatever path he may lead.

_Thank you, Yoko, _Shuichi murmured to his counterpart and although the silver didn't respond with words, he could feel the pulse in their souls as Yoko hugged around his and purred soothingly as if to say you're welcome.

* * *

"I look like a mortal," Kagome murmured to herself, not sure if she was happy about this or not. She turned sideways in the mirror, admiring her black hair. Her horns were gone, but her bangs were still a bloody red as she'd refused to change her hair. Her wings, fangs, and tipped ears were all covered under an illusion and her body was shorter than normal. She had smoky blue eyes and had to admit they looked a lot better than her normal eye color. Maybe she would keep the eyes once she returned to hell in a year. She looked down at the red and white uniform, raising an eyebrow at the shortness of the skirt. She'd had no idea mortals were just as perverted as Miroku. She thought it was just his nature.

But she had to admit her body did look good in the uniform, filling it out marvelously. Her body was toned and definitely in shape with plump breasts, a narrow waist, and perfect hips and thighs.

She looked around her new room, admiring the blackened walls and the red curtains as well as the black silk sheets which covered her bed. Over the headboard hung two swords, crossed together and various knives and throwing stars were plastered to the walls as well.

She really must thank the people who lived here for moving out as quickly as they did. A few lights flickering here and there, as well as some plates rattling and chairs moving and the couple were as good as gone, convinced that their house was haunted. Of course Kagome thought it was hilarious when they simply placed an abandoned sign in the yard, without even bothering to sell the old place. It was just as well. She would have haunted whoever moved in here next if she didn't get her way. And now she had a beautiful two story home with 4 bedrooms, a large spacious kitchen, 3 ½ bathrooms, a downstairs basement and a dining room, family room, and den. She must remember to have Sango and Miroku come visit as this house seemed almost too big for just one person.

She grinned into the mirror one last time, managing to make her face appear friendly instead of demonic like it was prone too. Hey, she couldn't help it. She was raised watching the bloody torture of lost souls and victims.

Heading out of her home, Kagome looked around curiously wondering where this 'school' thing was. Her father had mentioned that people attended school in this day and age and she looked about the right age to enter high school. Not that she knew was a high school was. She took in the scents in the air and was pleased at the flowery smell filling the air and mentally planning to bring some of these plants back to her realm. She may like seeing the screams of souls, but she sure didn't like the smell.

Seeing a kid wearing a pink uniform with her school's logo on it, she crossed over to the short boy. "Hey you, mortal boy! Stop where you are and tell me where this 'school' is!" She yelled at him, blinking when he glanced back at her and screamed, running away in fear of something. What had she done this time? She hadn't even tried to kill him or steal his soul. What strange beings these mortals are. Deciding that maybe she should simply follow the boy, she sped up and followed him all the way to a large yellow building with a sign that read Maio Academy.

"This must be it," she muttered to herself. She stepped into the building and noticed immediately that there were no people around. Almost immediately a teacher stopped her from progressing past the front door.

"Are you new here miss?" A garbled voice spoke and Kagome turned to see a fat man staring at her with a leering look in his eyes.

Forcing herself not to douse the man in flames she tried to be as polite as she could. "Take me to your ruler," she dismissed him. "And I will let you live."

"My...ruler?" the man asked, obviously confused over both statements. "Oh, you mean the principal."

_Principal? Well, if that was the name of the ruler, then so be it? _"Yes, take me to this principal."

"Very well, if you'll follow me."

Kagome found herself in a small area with a glass divider and a large woman sitting behind a desk, less nice than her father's and chewing in her pudgy gingers. She looked up and blinked at the new student and the fat man. "Yes?"

"I have a new student," the man explained.

The woman's gaze slid over to the beautiful, blue-eyed woman and narrowed her eyes when she saw the way Kagome was glaring at everything. _Great, _the woman thought. _A trouble maker, I can just tell._

Suddenly Kagome glanced up from her study to find the secretary's narrowed brown eyes trained on her. "Mortal woman, quit staring!" She hated when people stared at her with that look. That was the look Sango gave her when she tried to convince Kagome she had to move Miroku out of her room. Well, the look didn't work then and it wouldn't now. The secretary looked shocked before anger lit her face.

"Now look here," she started to rise up out of her chair when another skinny, yet nicer looking man walked through another doorway.

"Ms. Mitsuki, Mr. Lara, is there a problem out here?" He looked over and saw a young pretty woman staring daggers at his secretary. He sighed. She really must remember to keep her mouth shut around students she didn't like or was jealous of. "You must be the new student, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome viewed the tall, skinny human and decided this must be the rules. "Yes, that is my name. Tell me where these 'classes' I must attend are."

The man continued smiling, used to new people and their insecurities about finding the right class rooms. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi, I have your schedule right here." He reached into a file folder and pulled out a white piece of paper with some numbers and words on it. Kagome viewed it skeptically then glanced up at the smiling principal. "Thank you for your council, my lord, you have aided me greatly. You may keep your soul."

She walked out of the office while the principal blinked. _Soul?

* * *

_

Well, how was it? I know it was a little bit shorter I think, but the next couple of chapters are longer and also be sure to watch out for the next chapter when Kagome and Kurama finally speak more than a few words. And Kagome meets a fan girl….see what happens when sad girl pisses daddy's little angel off! Next time!

Reviewer Responses:

Shdwphnixstr and inkingsadness-Thank you. I hope you thought it was a new idea that would be quite different than anything I've seen done before. And you won't have to wait any long, for here's the next chapter.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess-Yep, yep can't escape that rage! Here's your update.

Kurama's Sweetie-Great, glad you liked it.

Ranchan23-To answer your questions, yes Kagome has other siblings as you'll come to find out. Who, they are? My mouth is ceiled looks like you'll have to keep reading. And yeah I still don't know about Sesshomaru's mate yet, but I've had a few Kagura suggestions that I'm working on. And as for Rin….well you'll see.

Sweet-single-Here is your update soon!

Inverness-Thank you I'm glad you like it.

Kagedfox-Great! Glad to see we're on the same wave length with Sesshomaru and his find bod. And you're welcome for updating soon. I've updated soon again. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Itasuko-chan-Here ya' go.

Flame of the Miko-Thank you for your suggestion, it has bee dually noted and I have to admit I'd already thought of her, but I'm still not sure. I don't really like the couple much myself. And Kagome is paired up with Kurama in this story.

Silent Angel of the Dark Forest-Hey, just a question? What's with the name changes? Not that I'm flaming you or anything, just curious. And you're right, that's exactly why I made Sessho the ruler of hell. He fits the part so perfectly it seems. And yes, I've seen Little Nicky, I have to admit it sort of inspired my to make this a comedy sort of, although I guess you would call it dark humor. And yay! I have a number one fan in hell. We can go party with Sessho!

KougaSesshomaruAnime-I assure you it will get even more interesting and twisted. Hope you keep reading.

Hakkai-my-youkai-Yes, I agree Kuronue/Kagome pairings are a personal fave of mine, since there are so few out there. That's why I started writing them. I hope it has opened up new ideas for other people. There are only a few other stories other than my own involving Kuronue and Kagome and I'd like to see even more.

Taiyoukaichan-I'm glad it met your expectations, even though you don't have any. And Thank you for reading a lot of my stories, I try to make all of them as original as possible. And thanks for your suggestion of Kagura. I will say you're not the first to suggest it, though I agree I've never really liked Kagura/Sessho pairings either. I'll think of something.

MizuiroSnow-There is no way in hell I would ever make Naraku be Kagome's father, even if he were Satan. I can't stand that coward, sending other to do his dirty work and then running away when he's about to get the beat down! Ergh! And I must admit it is weird to put Sessho as her father. I usually like to have him as her brother figure, but somehow he just seemed to fit tight in there. I just wrote what came to me.

Sakura Blossom-cilla-85-Thank you. Kurama, as you can see, showed up in this chapter. As for the others, Yusuke and such I don't know. As of right now, I already have 6 chapters written and no one, save Sango is showing up. Oh and don't forget Yoko! He's behind the scenes too but later he plays a big role.

Chinadoll27-Thank you. And I will.

Inu-babe666-I think we'd all worship Satan if he looked like Sesshomaru. I suppose if he weren't the ruler it would be a good set up for a Sess/Kag, but Kurama's good enough….right?

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Devil Meet Fangirl

I almost had a heart attack. No, seriously. See I have this sort of portable hard drive thing that keeps all of my stories on it. Well I plugged it in and the drive didn't register on my computer and wouldn't show my stories. So I kept going back and forth from computer to computer until it finally worked on the computer I usually write with. So I can update now and make all you happy campers, even more happy. Anyway I'm glad you all liked the chapter. I hope you like Kurama and Kagome's first…introduction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...and I'm also not influenced by Satan...unless it was Sesshomaru and I might be convinced.

* * *

Chapter 4

Devil Meet Fangirl

"Hey, did you hear about the new chick?" A tall, muscular ox of a boy spoke to one of his equally buff friends. Both boys wore smirks of arrogance while discussing some new chick. Not that Kurama cared. It was probably just another one of those air headed fan girls.

"Yeah, I heard she was mega hot with a killer body. I'm going to ask her out after school," the other ox replied, laughing at the perverse thoughts Kurama could almost see running through his mind.

"No way, dude, I heard she turned down every offer so far," another boy spoke up. "She even turned down Hojo when he asked her to the movies."

Another boy laughed and joined the conversation. "Yeah, I saw it too. She was pretty harsh. She practically had the boy in tears. She told him she would never mate with him because he was a simpering mortal and she didn't go for idiots."

Kurama had to chuckle at her choice of words as well, mentally applauding this new girl for not becoming a squeaking female like every other girl in this school. _A girl? _Yoko purred from the back of Shuichi's mind. _What's all this about a girl? Is she pretty?_

Kurama lowered his head and chuckled. _I have no idea. I don't even know who she is, but she's obviously attracted a lot of attention._

_I bet she's really beautiful, _Yoko commented causing Kurama to roll his eyes. Mention something about a woman or a treasure and Yoko went into his 'pretty' mode.

The sudden slamming of a door, made him jump slightly, though his face never registered his shock as all the students jumped in their seats. Even the teacher had appeared startled, though she lost the look when a pretty black haired woman stepped into the class room. "Who are you?" the teacher demanded. "Are you Kagome? Why are you so late and that's a detention for you."

The girl in the doorway turned her attention off the prying eyes and glared at the teacher. Kurama's jaw dropped when he heard the woman speak for the first time. "Yes, that is my name and as to why I'm late that is none of your business mortal. And I have no time for this 'detention' as I have better things to do."

The whole class was silent before breaking into laughter at the angered look on the teacher's face. Kurama was the only one not laughing as both he and Yoko tried to study the strange aura coming off this woman. _What, what is she? I've never felt anything like this in my whole life, _Kurama whispered to Yoko who was staring intently at the strange female through Shuichi's eyes.

_She feels like death, yet at the same time she's very much alive. She almost feels like the ferry girl who is so enamored with you, yet she doesn't carry the stench of death like that woman does, _Yoko commented_. And the way she speaks to everyone like she's better than them._

_Kind of like you, _Kurama joked to his counterpart, ignoring the annoyed growl from the spirit within. _But seriously. Could she be a demon, possibly a kitsune in disguise?_

_It's impossible, _Yoko grumbled. _Kitsunes are able to tell immediately when another is in the vicinity and this one is most definitely not a kitsune._

The teacher had finally gotten over her stuttering and directed Kagome to a seat in the back directly beside Kurama. Kurama couldn't help but look her over since she was unlike any other woman he'd ever seen in this school before. She had long ravens wing black hair with blood red bangs. She was wearing the normal school uniform, yet somehow even the way she wore it screamed 'I'm different.'

_Don't you mean 'I'm temptingly hot, take me now?' _Yoko commented as he allowed his own set of eyes to look over the female, trying to take in her scent. "What are you looking at you puny mortal?" Kurama came out of his trance noticing right off the bat that the new student was glaring heatedly at him. Her blue eyes were narrowed dangerously.

_Puny..._

_...mortal!_

"I, uh," Kurama coughed. He'd been caught staring. He'd been caught staring at a girl!

"Well, speak up before I lob off that pretty head of yours and send you down to the fiery depths of hell," she growled and Kurama wasn't sure, but he thought her eyes flashed red as she was addressing him.

In the back of his head, Yoko was cursing the woman for calling him a puny mortal and daring to threaten him. On the outside Kurama never once wavered and simply apologized. "I am terribly, sorry, miss, I did not mean to stare at you. Please allow me to express my deepest apologies," he murmured quietly.

The woman quirked her head and lost the angered expression, nodding to him in thanks. "Just don't let it happen again and I'll let you keep your soul."

"My soul?" Kurama couldn't help but murmur, a little frightened that she might know of Yoko.

"Don't you know what a soul is, boy?" She questioned. "Everyone has one, most people just aren't aware of theirs."

He gave a sigh of relief. "I see." He turned back to his work, sinking into the world of history and trying to forget the fiery woman sitting so close in the seat next to him. It wasn't easy as Yoko continued grumbling and staring the whole time, not to mention that her heated scent was getting to both of them.

* * *

Kagome's head shot up and she almost threw a fire ball when the warning bell rang signally the beginning of lunch time. Not that she knew what lunch time was. She just knew it was when a bunch of mortals get together to spew secrets, screw in closets, and eat food. She grew excited since this was the first time she would be able to try human food. She usually ate meat down in hell, but Sango had told her there were much better things here which tasted much better than meat.

She materialized some money and managed to get through buying her lunch, even with all the people staring at her. However, she knew she wasn't going to last the hour if they continued their prying eyes. As it was, their human scents were beginning to get to her as she could smell the sweat and other bodily fluids produced by this race. She much preferred the red head's scent of flowers from before.

Glancing around Kagome noticed a door for an exit and through the windows caught sight of a few trees she would love to sit under. She picked up her tray, consisting of a triangle type food, an apple, and some stringy long potato things with cheese on top. She hurried outside and found the perfect tree, running over and flipping her body expertly up into the tree, startling a certain red head who had been hiding in this tree from the beginning of his high school career.

So startled was he to see her spring up like that, he almost lost his balance. As it was, Yoko's reflexes caught him from making an ass of himself and he quickly righted his balance. For some reason this woman enjoyed watching him squirm. She turned her head and spotted the red head from before, glaring into his eyes hoping she could scare him into leaving. She sighed when he never once lost his nerve. She narrowed her eyes even further. "You, leave this tree. I wish to eat this lunch in privacy."

Kurama's mouth fell open as she had the audacity to claim this space as hers when he and Yoko had claimed it for themselves. Before he could stop himself Yoko had sprung forth and snarled out a warning. "Hey, woman, why don't you leave? This is my tree, mine! I claimed it. It is mine!" Kurama shook his head as Yoko retreated panting in his brain as the woman just blinked at his outburst.

Suddenly Kagome burst out laughing, startling them both as she fell over onto her tree bench, a hand clutched to her breast bone. "Wah ha ha," she guffawed noisily scaring other teenagers away and even Kurama. "You're the first one who's challenged me like that in a very long time. You amuse me mortal. And for that...you may keep your soul."

_Again with the soul thing, _Kurama groaned. He watched as she turned back to her pizza and took a bite, only to spit it out again and stick out her tongue.

"Gah!" She cried out. "What are they trying to do poison me?"

"You've never had cafeteria food have you?" Kurama questioned before he could stop himself.

The woman simply nodded, pouting slightly as she dropped her food on some poor school girl's blouse. "Hey!" The girl called out as Kagome simply shrugged. Yoko thought it was funny since it was one of Kurama's fan club members who always tried to discover his hiding place. Too late now, the girl had finally spotted him and let out a loud shriek which sent birds flapping and caused Kurama to cover his ears.

Beside him Kurama tried to glare at the girl who had caused this only to see her clasping her ears as well and growling in rage. "What is that god awful sound coming from that wench's mouth? She sounds worse then those damn hell harpies."

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by hell harpies, but Kurama fully agreed. He was surprised when she swung down and landed in a crouch behind the unsuspecting girl as she tried to climb the tree to Kurama's perch. "Woman-child!" Kagome screamed. "Cease that noise now and I will let you live." She grabbed the girl by her ponytail and slammed her face forward into the hard bark. She let the girl go just as Kurama jumped down to stand beside her in case Kagome got out of hand. She certainly looked angered enough and her aura was alternating between different shades of red. "Now you will tell me what you are screaming about now." The look in Kagome's eyes caused both Kurama and the president of his fan club to gulp.

Nevertheless an obsessed fan girl can easily over come fear if she is faced with the loss of her favorite hunk. "You were sitting with Shuichi Minamino without permission of his fan club," the girl stated bravely, while Kagome looked confused.

"And what is this fan club? And what is a Shuichi Minamino?"

The girl's jaw dropped while Kurama just stood there. "You were sitting next to 'the god' and you don't even know who he is?" The girl gasped in horror.

Kagome's eyes darkened and she fought to control her rage as she could feel her claws anxious to rip this girl into shreds. "The only God I follow is not this Shuichi Minamino person you keep babbling your ugly little mouth about. The only God I follow is the Kind of Darkness."

"King...of darkness?" Both Kurama and the fan girl asked at once. Then the fan girl began laughing. "You worship Satan and yet you call him the King of Darkness? Stupid girl, his name is the _Prince_ of Darkness."

Kagome blinked. Just where had this girl gotten her information? "No the Prince of Darkness is my brother. Sesshomaru is the King of Darkness." She thought everyone knew that. Boy, the world sure wasn't up to date if no one knew her father was indeed the king and Souta was the prince.

Kurama and Yoko were very confused as they tried to figure out the meaning behind her words. Was she being controlled by her family or something? Did she really think of her father as the King of Darkness? Maybe she was being abused or tormented or something. She certainly had anger issues that was for sure.

Beside him the fan girl didn't quite know what to think of this new girl. For one she was delusional and for another...she was way too pretty. The only one who could have Shuichi Minamino was herself. Plastering herself to his side and startling him while Yoko threatened to come out and attack the bitch who dared touch their person, she stared up at him adoringly. "Shuichi-kun, you don't really want to hang around this little crazy bitch do you?" She whined into his ear, trying to bite it when she found herself thrust away and pressed down on the ground, Kagome's foot plastered to her back. Yoko was cheering while Kurama alternated between joy and worry.

"What did you call me?" Kagome muttered, holding the girl down even more when she tried to struggle free. _Well, at least I know who this Shuichi Minamino person is. And he is not a God_.

"I, I called you, a little crazy bitch," the girl spat out. "And that's what you are. You're just a slimy, ugly-faced toad who sleeps with men who only find you attractive because you're a good lay and-." The poor fan girl never had a chance before Kagome flipped her over, sat on her stomach and placed a clawed hand around her neck growling in outrage.

Leaning in closer Kagome let her eyes fade to red only when she was sure her hair was covering her face enough for the red head not to notice. Underneath her the girl's mouth and eyes widened in horror as the new girl's eyes flashed red and fangs appeared. "Listen girl," Kagome growled. "How would you like to make a bet with me?" Oh yes Kagome knew what she was going to do. She would kill two birds with one stone. She would steal her soul and get this girl away from the red head as she had felt his panic when she'd jumped him earlier. And now that he had her respect, she would protect the boy while she was here since he was the first one to stand up to her and not look away in fear.

"Wh-what kind of bet?" The girl whimpered in fear as one of Kagome's nails dragged down her cheek, creating a think line of blood.

"If you can prove to me in five minutes that this Shuichi Minamino really desires your presence I will concede and let you keep him for yourself." The girl's eyes widened and glazed over in lust while Kurama smelled her scent and wondered what was going on. He couldn't see anything but the girl's black hair as she bent over speaking to the girl softly. At least that's what he hoped they were doing. Yoko on the other hand was thinking those thoughts again, sending Kurama mental pictures of both girls going at it. "And what do you get if you win?" The fan girl asked, feeling slightly brave all of a sudden. She knew Shuichi Minamino really loved her. He just wanted to play hard to get for awhile. That's all.

Kagome grinned and leaned closer. "I get your soul."

The fan girl had to grin. Good thing this new girl was so delusional. Didn't she know that you couldn't really steal a persona's soul? That stuff was for the movies and to scare little kids.

"I agree. Now can you let me up?"

"Very well woman-child." Kagome let the girl up and made a card appear out of nowhere. The fan girl thought it was a pretty neat trick, where as Kurama wondered if she was some sort of magician. Of course the much darker half of his body had caught the instant flash of magic Kagome had produced and was now thoroughly suspicious.

"What's that, Kagome-san?" he had to ask.

Kagome turned to him and shot him the vilest look he'd ever received though for some reason, it didn't scare him. Worry, yes; scare, no. "This woman-child has made me an offer I cannot refuse. Sign it." She handed it to the girl who viewed it skeptically. It didn't have any writing on it, it was completely blank. She sighed and dug into her pink glittery purse and signed her name and handed it back to the now grinning new girl. "Go ahead convince me." Kagome sat down, leaning her back against the tree as she picked up her dropped apple and chewed noisily as she glanced in between Shuichi and the fan girl with something akin to mischief lurking in her blue eyes.

Yoko had a bad feeling and was trying to relay it to Kurama who was trying to avoid Misa Rugukashi's advances. But Kurama couldn't handle listening to Yoko at the same time as he was trying to not hurt the poor girl's feelings. She had flat out told him she loved him and then started running her hands all over his body. Finally when Yoko couldn't take it anymore, he forced Kurama to the side and spoke up in his stead.

"Look, girl, I hold no such feelings such as love towards you," he stated coldly taking Misa's wrist and flinging the girl aside. "I will never love you, can never love you. We are never going to be mates, you are not suited for one such as I. Leave girl before I destroy you." Kagome's eyes shot up when the colder more wicked voice broke through. _What's this? _She asked herself. She studied the boy again, almost dropping her apple when she realized she'd missed something; something important. This boy wasn't human and yet he was. He had a demon inhabiting his body. Was it a possession? No, he had two souls in one body. My, my, my but wasn't that just delightful. She wondered what this demon looked like. If he looked anything like he sounded, she was sure they'd get along famously.

Kagome looked at her watch and smirked greedily, standing up. "Thirty seconds, Misa Rugukashi. And I have yet to be convinced." Misa who had been crying ever since Yoko spoke those ever harsh words, suddenly glanced up and glared hatefully at the new girl who had caused all this. It was her fault Shuichi Minamino turned away from her. If she hadn't been here, Shuichi would have been less shy about his feelings and taken her to his bed. "You!" She screamed at Kagome who leaned against the tree, delighting in the rage she had caused.

Kurama who was back in control was berating Yoko for being so rough with the poor girl. _You didn't have to say it like that, Yoko. You could have let her down more gently._

_Oh, like what you were doing? _Yoko bellowed back. _If I hadn't have said something it would have taken twice as long and it still seems as if my words did the trick. Look she's piping mad only it's directed at that chick!_

"Time is up, Misa," Kagome laughed walking towards her and holding out the card. "I believe we had a deal."

"NOOOO!" The girl cried rushing at Kagome and trying to smack her, while Kagome simply sidestepped the girl and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Your soul is mine!" Kagome growled holding the card out and completing the spell. It was too late, the girl's soul was tied to the card in Kagome's pocket along with the other millions of souls Kagome had collected over the years she'd been coming to the human realm. Misa's soul had bonded with the realms of hell and when she finally passed from this realm, she would be sent straight down no pleading could save her. "Pleasure doing business with you," Kagome purred releasing the angered girl and turning to Kurama whose eyes were widened once again in confusion.

"You must remind me to ask you later why you have two souls inhabiting just one body," she commented walking briskly by him, missing Kurama's face transform into shock once it registered what she said. Kurama spun around hoping to catch her and blinked when he realized she was gone.

_She vanished? _Kurama asked himself. _Is that even possible?_

Yoko growled and thrashed inside Kurama's head trying to gain his freedom to pursue the wench who had caused him to be confused too many times this day. She was a puzzle, no a mega puzzle, and one he fully intended to discover. It was obvious now that she wasn't human. And that thing with the card and some deal and of course all the mentions of souls and mortal. He was beginning to think he was dealing with something much bigger than some lowly demon. Was she a soul stealer? He knew there were demons who could steal souls, but that didn't appear to be what she was doing. For one if she really had claimed that girl's soul, the girl would be long dead by now.

_What is she, Yoko? _Kurama finally whispered in awed reverence as they both tried to uncover the mysteries of the new girl named Kagome.

_I have no idea, Shuichi, _Yoko growled darkly, gold settling more prominent with Shuichi's natural emerald orbs. _But rest assured we are going to find out.

* * *

_

And that was it! So…did you all enjoy that fabulous introduction? And how about Kagome stealing the poor fangirl's soul. I thought that was a cool scene, because Kagome showed off some of her abilities, though Yoko was the only one who caught most of the magic use. Anyway I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love you all!

Reviewer Responses:

Shdwphnixter and inkingsadness-Yes, I do so love having Kagome an all knowing devil, yet a not so knowing mortal-looking woman. And as you can see Kagome has now met Kurama and even caught a glimpse of Yoko hidden away behind the scenes. Hope you liked their first meeting.

AnomeMoonlightGoddess-Thank you, I try to keep the masses entertained. Hope you continue going forth with the reading.

MizuiruSnow-I know what you mean, but hey whatever works! And I'm glad people are getting that even though she seems tough and things, she really hasn't a clue about living in mortal society. She's going to have to learn and guess who's the best teacher? Read more to find out!

KougaSesshomaruAjnime-Thanks! Glad you think its keeps getting better.

Sakura Blossom-cilla-86-Sorry, I can't cut out her speech. It's the way I like writing her in this one and Kagome will stay this way until Kurama teachers her a little bit of restraint. Sorry if it bothers you but I'm not changing her character one bit. Other than that I hoped you liked their first meeting, even though it didn't follow the normal code of procedures. I do hope you'll keep reading this story even though you don't like her speak.

Chinadoll27-Sorry but I thought it was pretty long. Oh well at least you liked it. That just means you want more! And Kagome will adjust more with time…especially when chibi-Kurama comes in. He'll have to do a little tutoring to keep her in line.

Kagomente-Yep, yep!

Inuyasha's hun-Yep, as you'll see from this chapter she does come on a bit strong and a lot evil.

Lady Banshee 999-Yes, I have seen that show, though I confess it's been quite awhile. Is it even on anymore? Actually I usually work the nights it used to come on. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Hope you enjoyed it.

Silent Angel of the Dark Forest-Great, just tell me when and where and we'll surprise out Sesshomaru together and throw him our own version of a surprise party yay! And thank you, from your number one ruler in hell…well next to Sesshomaru…and Kagome.

CrystalRose-I hope you liked her little introduction. And I hope this chapter was just as good.

Goddess Nataku-I hope you liked Kagome's little step into the classroom and her effect on the people around her, especially my favorite little red head.

Ranchan23-Don't worry. She'll start getting a little bit of tutoring courtesy of our little kitsune. But don't expect her to know over night and she'll always be a bit brash and uncontrollable.

Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying my sick sense of humor.

Sweet-single-Yeah..just where has she been? Guess she's just going to have to learn how to live a life on the surface I'm afraid.

Kuramas pnkmate Kagome-Thanks. You're the second reviewer to point that out and I have to say I tend to agree with you. I hope you enjoyed Kurama and Kagome's first meeting.

Taiyoukai-chan-Doesn't she sound like that, though! I just love how I made her come off and I'm glad you got a kick out of her reactions to everything.

Inu-neko-girl-Thank you! And hopefully you haven't been kept waiting too long. Hope you keep reading.

Kagedfox-Don't worry! You're not the only reader I sent laughing. I'm glad I got so many reactions and that you loved the way Kagome was acting. Hope you liked Kurama and Kagome's first meeting.

Skitzoflame-You know, that's the line people seemed to like the most. I enjoyed putting it together. Actually it was really easy. The words just rolled off my fingers and onto the chapter.

Kitsune Kagome-Thank you! I'm glad you think it's cool! I also love all your stories, by the way. And I hope this chapter was good enough for ya'. Ja ne.


	5. Amusements of the Dangerous Kind

Hey, guys! I'm back! And in this chapter we get some insight into what goes on in the minds of our favorite she-devil and our combined duo. And a surprised entrance from someone who comes bearing gifts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho...and the devil doesn't own me.

* * *

Dangerous Amusements

Chapter 5

Kagome smirked to herself when she reappeared in her bedroom. She had no desire to return to that awful school at this point, though she would have like to discover that enchanting red head some more. At first glance you might think he was a normal male, though she had to give him points for looking better than the rest of those foolish mortals. But when she'd heard the second voice of the male youkai it had sounded rougher, harsher, layered and cultured all at the same time. Anyone with any sense at all who heard the demon speak would know he was dangerous, although he posed no threat to her should they ever meet face to face…which they would…very soon.

Kagome entered her room and fell back on her red satin bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting her mind wander, something which happened quite frequently. She had come to the conclusion that to live in this world she would have to tone it down, just a little. She knew her father would be plenty pissed for her little scene today since she really wasn't supposed to cause harm here. That was his job. And before she left she had made a promise to at least try to fit in just a little bit.

Of course, the she-devil in the back of her mind protested heavily, bursting to cause mayhem and destruction. But still she knew she had to tone it down. There were not many people who believed in the power of Satan and hell these days and she was never allowed to show mortals her true self. After all, Kami up there, however much he tended to piss her off, did not go showing himself to every mortal who pledged allegiance to him. That's what those silly angels were for. She snorted, _Kami how I hate those self-religious bastards, always protesting to do good and be all knowing and powerful and stuff. I personally think they look like pansies in their silky white robes and feathery wings…ugh, and those halos. Don't get me started._

When Kagome finally finished her ranting about angels and their Kami she sat up and realized her horns, which had steadily been peeping out from under her bangs, were now fully erect and her eyes were glimmering a bloody red color and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Shimmatta, I've gone and worked myself up again…" she murmured to herself, willing away the transformation. She sighed and once again found herself wondering about the red head from earlier. _What was his name again…Sui, Shuci, Shuichi? Yeah that was it_. She briefly wondered what his demon name was and vowed to get it out of him at some point. Her lips curved into a deliciously evil smile and she rubbed her hands together evilly.

He'd never acted afraid or frightened of her in any way, shape, or form and she didn't know if she was delighted about that fact…of pissed of as hell. Either way, things were certainly going to be more interesting around here.

"Oh well," She sighed dramatically raging bored now that she had nothing to do. "I'll study his souls later."

"What's this about souls?" A female voice spoke from behind her and Kagome spun around to grin at her best friend, standing there in a sleek red suit and skirt that barely covered her ass. Sango's arms were crossed arrogantly in front of her chest as she leaned against the doorway she had entered. Her long hair was pulled up and away from her face, exposing her tipped ears and she had a white hat atop her head, pulled low over her harsh brown eyes.

(Just a quick note. Has anyone ever seen the movie Dogma? Sango sort of wears a suit like Azrael, only it is red and has a skirt. She also wears a red hat like he does.)

"Been working again, Sango?" Kagome questioned running her eyes lazily over her friend's choice of dress, smirking when she realized how pissed off Sango looked.

Sango's face flushed with anger. "No thanks to your father!" She cried, throwing her arms out dramatically. "I think he does this just so he can laugh at me when I return home." Sango paused in her rant and placed a finger over her lips in a curious manner. "That…and I think he likes my legs."

"True." Kagome shrugged and fell lazily onto her side staring up at her best friend. Sango was probably right. Her father liked playing jokes on people, especially Sango, since the girl was so easy to anger. Kagome grinned menacingly, something which almost always caused even Sango to shudder. _It's no wonder I have such a warped sense of humor, _she thought evilly. She certainly didn't get it from her mother who was normally quiet and reserved, not at all like most people of hell. "So…what's up, Sango? Are you done for the day? Or are you going to join me for a little bit?"

Suddenly shrieking from upstairs caught her attention and Kagome shot her friend a frigid glare, which Sango blatantly ignored. "Did you have to bring that three headed monstrosity along with you? Their barking is so loud and irritating. Why do you keep that thing around?"

Sango shot her friend an evil look. "One, he is not a thing, he is a perfectly loyal guardian."

"Sure if you don't count the three heads and the fire he breathes…"

"Two…because he annoys you. And three because he likes to play with mortals just as much as I do. He might sound annoying, but his heads sure find amusing ways to torment the people of this realm….and through their sleep no less. Its amusing watching people come up to him in their dreams only to have him sprout two more heads. It drives mortals nuts."

(Another quick note. The dog I'm talking about is a cerebrus, a three headed dog from ancient greek mythology. He is smaller, is black, and has three heads, but you won't see him until later.)

Kagome laughed along with her friend before Sango answered her previous questions. "Anyway Miroku asked me to come and give you this. He said to tell you happy birthday." Sango pulled out a black folder and opened it and out popped a tiny dragon, not much bigger than her hand. It was pure black in color with a scaly red head and red eyes. It had dragon wings and a long tail which was twitching happily when she reached out and picked the little guy up.

Kagome's face lit up. "Oh thank you, thank you!" She picked up the tiny dragon and kissed his scaly head while the dragon purred happily in his new mama's embrace. "And what's your name little one? Do you have one?" The dragon shook his head and Kagome looked thoughtful. "Hm, what should I call you? Any ideas, Sango?"

The two girls sat in silence while they both pondered the name before Sango's face lit up. "I know you can call him Aisu?"

"Ice?" Kagome's eyebrow lifted. "But he's a fire dragon." Her face lit up. "I like it. Thanks Sango-chan, you're the best."

"No problem Kagome. Anyway I have to get out of here. I'm doing some sleep walking tonight for your father since you're away and we're a bit short handed what with the wolf being out of commission and all."

"What's wrong with Koga? He's death. He can't get sick or die," Kagome proclaimed matter of factly.

Sango shrugged. "Apparently Ayame caught him staring at another picture of you with that weird possessive look on his face that he gets whenever he sees you."

Kagome grimaced. "He still has that stupid infatuation with me after all this time?" It's not that she didn't like Koga, he was hot and all, but he just wasn't her type. Plus she hated being referred to as a possession. She was not one who could be tamed so easily. She preferred equal partnership, not that she had much relationship with guys anyway. Most were horrible perverts, disregarding Miroku because she liked that adorable walking hornball. Even some of the more attractive demons just couldn't hack it.

"I guess," Sango murmured. "Though, why anyone would want to become infatuated with you is beyond me." The teasing smile she sent Kagome forced down the rising anger.

"Yes, yes," Kagome waved her hand flippantly. "It's not any better than the infatuation Miroku has for you….and you for him."

Sango's face went up in flames, literally, and her whole body shuddered. "I…do…not…have…a…infatuation…with….that…perverted…sickening….male," she choked out while Kagome started to laugh evilly.

"Sure, Sango, whatever you say."

Sango screamed again in rage before she disappeared into the flames of hell, Kagome's laughter ringing after her.

Kagome was still laughing when a bell rang out from nowhere, startling her so bad she nearly fell of her bed. The hell dog Sango had 'conveniently' left her was barking its, or rather their, heads off while Aisu growled and burrowed onto her shoulder.

"What is that contraption?" Kagome bit out when the bell rang again and this time a voice sounded out from outside the front door. Her face lit up. So, her muse had come to her instead of the other way around. She grinned. _How nice of him. _

"Hello, Mrs. Mingata," he was calling. "Mr. Mingata? It's Shuichi from next door. My mother asked me to check up on you, says she hasn't seen either of you for a few days. Is everything all right?"

Kagome pondered who he was talking about before the proverbial light bulb lit above her head. _He must be talking about those old people I sent packing. Too bad I'm going to have to disappoint the poor boy._ Humming happily Kagome copied the voice of the old woman and answered him.

"I'll be right there, mort-, er Shuichi. These bones aren't anything like they used to be," she cackled insanely on the inside when she heard him give a sigh of relief. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Kurama got home at the end of the day tired, hungry, confused, and annoyed. Yoko had been driving him crazy ever since that disastrous first meeting between him and the new girl, Higurashi Kagome. He'd learned her full name from the other classes in which the teachers had called for her, since he hadn't been paying attention the first time she'd been introduced to his class and called him a puny mortal. He'd attempted to learn more about her, but it was practically impossible since it seems she'd skipped out on the rest of the day. _Lucky girl._

To put it lightly, both he and Yoko were very intrigued about this girl, as well as suspicious and curious. All he really knew about her was her name and that she was…fairly attractive. He felt the mental push from inside and he groaned. Okay, so she was very attractive. He couldn't help but admit, at least to himself, that she was a very beautiful mystery with a capital M. He and Yoko were determined to find out who she was and just why she causes such….weird emotions to build inside him, which was altogether a concept he was having trouble grasping. He'd never had any trouble speaking with a girl before, but never had he met one so…so…

_Weird, _Yoko put his two cents in.

_Very, _Kurama agreed. He wondered why that didn't turn him off. If anything, it fascinated him. He honestly thought it was fascinating that she felt so high about herself. She obviously was very aware of herself on the highest level and held no insecurities what so ever about her looks, brains, personality, etc. So, what was she? Was she a demon, some other type of entity? An angel, perhaps?

He didn't know why he brushed that notion aside so easily. It was clear as day as far as he was concerned that Kagome Higurashi was no angel.

_She's not any weirder than those psycho stalkers you call women at school, Schuichi, _Yoko shuddered, admitting that even _she _couldn't compare to some of the more, er erratic women after his…assets.

_You know Yoko…_Kurama trailed off before finishing. _For once I fully agree with you. So…what do you think of this girl Yoko?_ And for once he truly wanted to know what the fox was thinking. Oh, he was fairly certain that Yoko was already attracted to the fiery female and would like nothing more than to study her up close and personal. But he was also sensing some reservations from the kitsune he'd never felt before.

Yoko was silent for a few moments before he let his truest thoughts be known. _I think she's dangerous, _He stated bluntly.

_What kind of dangerous? _Kurama asked, dread seeping into his voice. _Like…take over the whole world kind of dangerous?_

Yoko thought about it before disagreeing. _No, I don't think it's that kind of danger. The energy we sensed was powerful. If she'd wanted to take over the world I don't think it would be a problem for her. But the fact of the matter remains; she made no move to hurt anyone else today. _

_What about the threats people claimed she told them? _Kurama asked.

_Simply that…threats. But…there is something very deep and very dark about her powers. That trick, before with your fan girl, Kagome used some powerful magic to literally claim that girl's soul. I don't exactly know what she did but…what I do know is that your fan girl's soul belongs to her now. Be careful around her Shuichi. _

Suddenly Kurama was very tired. And right now, he wanted nothing more than to lie down in his bed, curl up like the fox he was, and take a good long nap. Only it wasn't meant to be.

"Shuichi?" His mother called from inside their kitchen, just as he attempted to go up the stairs which led straight towards his bedroom which was calling his name. "Shuichi, is that you?"

"Yes, mother," he sighed and then backtracked his steps. He stepped into the kitchen, instantly assaulted with the smell of home made cookies. At the sight of them his mouth watered and he tried to snatch a few of them, before his mother smacked his hand away. He pouted while Yoko whined over the fact that their mother had just thwarted the great Yoko Kurama.

Shiori only smiled and handed him just one. "These cookies are for the Mingata's. I haven't seen either of them for a few days. I hope nothing is wrong, but could you possibly check on them for me and give these to them?"

Kurama smiled at his mother and nodded, before attempting to snatch another one while she wasn't looking. His mother caught him and smacked his hand away, though there was amusement in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Mother, there's something I've always wanted to know," He murmured mischievously, eye glimmering with laughter.

She smiled back. "Yes, Shuichi?"

"How do you always do that?" He asked, grinning when she laughed and tossed her long brown hair behind her.

"I'm your mother, Shuichi," She stated matter of factly, wagging a finger in front of his face. "I always know." Kurama smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek before grabbing the basket she made and heading for the front door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, mother," he replied and shut the door. Looking across the street, Kurama allowed his eyes to adjust to the sunlight, shading his eyes slightly from the glare of the sun. He crossed the street and approached the Mingata's house slowly. He'd always enjoyed coming here. When his father died, this was the place his mother took him to when she had no one else to care for him when she went to work. They were both elderly people, in their mid-60's now and he had always found them to be a sweet old couple. He grew concerned. What if something really was wrong? What if his mother's concern was something more?

He stepped up to the doorway and rang the bell, hoping to hear the sweet voice of Mrs. Mingata or the rugged voice of her husband. When he didn't hear either of them his eyes widened and he wrung the doorbell again. "Hello? Mrs. Mingata? Mr. Mingata? It's Shuichi from next door? My mother asked me to check up on you and says she hasn't seen either of you for a few days. Is everything all right?"

He paused again and was about to turn around and go home when he heard the sweet voice of Mrs. Mingata. He was instantly flooded with relief when she spoke to him. "I'll be right there mort-, er Shuichi," she called sweetly and Kurama was so happy to hear her that he missed the slip up from the she-devil waiting inside. "These bones aren't anything like they used to be."

Kurama stepped back, pleased that she sounded fine and smiled pleasantly. The door opened at the same time his mouth did, however the door continued to swing wide while his mouth froze with shock. There standing in the doorway, shrouded in darkness, was the very girl he'd been looking for the whole day. He looked around suspiciously, trying to see past the smirking woman and into the darkened house. What was going on? Where were the Mingata's? Had she done something to them? His eyes narrowed and trained on her smirking exterior as she leaned against the doorway and looked him straight in the eye. One way or another he was going to find out who this girl is and what she was doing here. She would not escape him this time.

* * *

Well, that's it. I made it slightly longer than it was simply due to the fact that I delayed this for a few days. I wanted to let you guys stew for a few days. So, did you like it? In the next chapter we'll find out what happens when Kagome and Kurama have a 'heart to heart'. And will Kagome tell her new muse her secret? Will she discover just who lurks in the shadows of Shuichi Minamino's soul? To find out, you must read and review! So bye-bye!

Sorry I'm not commenting on reviews tonight since I got so many but I will try to answer a few questions.

Yes, Kagome has a brother and it is Souta. She has another sister who will appear later and as for Sesshomaru's mate, I have yet to decide what I'm going to do about her.

Yes, Kurama will find out very soon what Kagome is. I'm not going to keep him guessing all the way up until the end.

Yes, Kagome is going to cause a few problems in Kurama's life, but as you will see Kurama eventually learns to accept her, as well as Yoko.

Yes, Kagome will tone down her attitude just a little bit because Kurama will help he to fit in. She'll still have a hell of an attitude and cause him a world of trouble, but hey he was asking for it when he claimed life was boring early on.

As for the others, I believe Hiei will come in quicker than the others. I don't know about Kuwabara, but Yusuke will meet her at some point. After all Koenma is bound to get into the action at some point, right?

Yes, Hojo will make an appearance in this as well, as I like making fun of him. I don't like him because I think he's a wimpy character so I'm telling you now there will be a bit of bashing on Kagome's part, as you might have already noticed.

Yes, Kagome is like an exact copy of Sesshomaru, only with a different body. She speaks like him because she is very much like him. They have a close bond, although Kagome swears she hates him at some times, but then again what teenager doesn't hat their parents at some point in their life?

Yes, Kurama is attracted to Kagome and vice versa though neither acknowledge to wanting a relationship. Right now Kurama is simply curious and wary around her, while Kagome finds him just as fascinating.

Well, I think that about covers some of your questions and concerns. If anyone else has any questions you may email me and I'll try to get back to you as quick as possible.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
